Cinderella's magic
by Sweetmoegirl
Summary: Rio and Yada decided to put makeover on Okano and Maehara fell head over heels to Okano after seeing her! How things would turn out? (Okano x Maehara)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This time I am writing a Okano x Maehara fanfiction, it won't be a long one, less than 10 chapters.I originally plan to use this idea on Okuda and Karma but after reflexion, I think makeup suit Okano and Maehara more. And yes, I know the story might be a bit too unrealistic (However behold of 'Makeup power'! I had been surprised a few times by the miracle that the makeup can create XD) So I hope you guys would enjoy this prologue :3**

 **Summary: Rio and Yada decide to use makeover on Okano, but then Maehara fell for her! How things will turn out?**

 **As usual OOC and grammar errors~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom**

* * *

 **Prologue: The prince's invitation and the pretty Cinderella**

It was after a tiring school day, when Okano started to pack her stuff in her schoolbag, Yada and Rio went near her desk. Putting both their hands behind their back and had a huge grin on their small face. Okano had a bad feeling about it.

"W-what's wrong? Why are you guys looking at me?"

"Hinata-chan~! Let me and Rio-chan help you put on some makeup~!"

At these words, Yada cheerfully putted the makeup box she was hiding in the corner of Okano's desk. But the latter tried to refuse the offer.

"Uh makeup,well..."

"No, no, you can't refuse! We already put makeup on EVERY girl in this class today! You're the last one!"

"But why so sudden?"

"Bitch-sensei taught me how to use makeup to enhance our seduction skill!"

"Plus everyone think it might be fun! Also we got the authorisation to use the classroom as long as we want so the time isn't a problem either~!"

It was true, now that the short-haired girl thinking back, it seems like everyone has a little bit of Kataoka who has been in a really good mood now, Yada and Rio still had some gloss on the lips and eyeliner. With a sigh, she answered:

"Um okay, then let's star-" she didn't finish her sentence since she threw a glance to a chemistry-lover girl passing over her seat to join a certain redhead waiting near the door.

"S-sorry to kept you waiting Karma-kun!"

"Nah that's okay Okuda-san, I promised to you we'll walk home together after all."

The shy girl clumsily followed the redhead. The short-haired girl could cleary see Okuda wasn't wearing any makeover. Not even the slightest gloss on her lips could been seen. When Okano was sure the chemist-girl and the troublemaker were gone, she raised her eyebrows at Yada and Rio.

"Wait a sec! Shouldn't you guys also ask Okuda-san for-?"

"If we do something to her...He'll kill us for sure this time ..." mumbled Rio,her voice was low enough for herself.

"A-anyway! Hinata-chan let's start~!"

* * *

"Tada~! It's done! How do you think Hinata-chan?"

"Wow...This is me?"

Her eyes gotten bubblier and her eyelashes seems to be longer thanks to the black mascara. A snow-white foundation with rosy cheeks like a porcelain doll and soft glossy pink lips. Okano became like a different person, just like how the fairy godmother cast magic on Cinderella.

Rio muttered as she examined Okano's 'transformation'

"Is still lack of something...Ah, I know! It's the hairstyle!"

"B-but my hair is naturally short..."

"I have the solution."

Smiling mischievously, Rio put a wig on Okano's was a long, light-coloured wig. And then suddenly...

 _BANG_

It was the noise of the door being open violently, the orange-haired boy still panting heavily. He must have ran from his 'going-to-home' route to the school.

"Phew...So the classroom is still open...Geh, how could I forgot my own cell-?"

At the sight of Okano, his bag fell off softly on the floor. Being dumbfounded for a whole minute, he finally mumbled something softly:

"So cute..."

"Eh?"

With no hesitation, Maehara held Okano's hand, gazing at her seriously with flustered cheeks, he declared:

"I've been waiting for a girl like you...Please go out with me!"

* * *

And thus, our little Cinderella, thanks to the godmother's magic, she is now able to go to the prince's ball. How things will turn out?

* * *

 **End of the prologue~! I had fun writing this, I hope you guys enjoys it~ Though, I would give a warning, Maehara might be too OOC in this fanfic lol and in this fic, Okano knows her feelings for Maehara please don't forget to leave a review~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I am here to show you guys the first chapter of "Cinderella's magic"~! I could have release it earlier but I was procrastinating like a pro lol. This chapter might contains OOC since despite supporting this ship, I, actually don't know much about their personality since they don't have much spotlight. I hope you guys are looking forward to this chapter! And like usual, I suck at thinking titles , before jumping to the story, I would respond to the reviews~!**

 **animeandmanganfangirl: Thank you for your review! And yes, I plan to release a small Karmanami one-shot story featuring about makeup at the end of this story as an extra~(However, the extra has nothing to do with this story except for the fact that it's Rio's idea again, it's the most I can tell you about this extra chapter :D)**

 **I12BFree:Thank you for reviewing! I love both Karmanami and Okano x Maehara too~(And also, like I state to animeandmangafangirl, I would include a Karmanami one-shot, promise!)**

 **Okay enough of my intro, let's dive to the story!**

 **As usual, may contains OOC and grammar errors**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:The poor Cinderella**

"I've been waiting for a girl like you...Please go out with me!"

"Eh?! W-wait, what are you talking about Maehara...!"

Despite the thin layer of foundation, it didn't hide Okano's bright red cheeks. As she lifted her right leg, ready to strike at Maehara in hope he would finally let go of her hands, as red as her cheeks. She was stop by Rio who quickly intervene between these two.

"Geez, Maehara, you shouldn't go to the offense that quickly...See? You're already making her all nervous~!"

"Hum...I am sorry about that,but how did she know my name? Earlier, she just mumble my name...Ah! I know, you're Ai, right?"

The orange-haired boy pointed at Okano, like he finally know the true identity of this 'mysterious' girl.

"Erm...Nope."

"Ah? It's that so? Then are you Chika? No wait, you seems more like Ayano...Or maybe Fumika? No, you couldn't be Kano,so..."

Maehara went on and said 45 other girl's names. It should be obvious, they are all his ex's names. The more names he mentions,the more Okano is trying her best to contains her temper and urge to punch this womanizer. Rio noticing it, spoke at her stead.

"You shouldn't know her since she is my...uh...Friend! That's right, a friend I made while I was in the main building, her name is Hina...Hinako! I told you about her not too long ago...Right, Hi-Na-Ko-chan~?"

The short-haired girl wanted to protest, but under the friendly smile, Okano could literally fell the menacing aura that the blonde girl emit. It's like telling her: "You're Hinako, admit it if you still want to live."so out of instinct, she nodded her head. With a forced smile, she stuttered.

'I-I am Hinako from class 3-D...Nice to meet you...And about the date..."

She threw a quick glance at Rio and Yada. Noticing their hand sign and the bloodlust they both emit, Okano let out a deep sigh before continuing.

"Hm...Please take care of me..."

Nearly biting her tongue,she bowed her head, trying to cover her flustered face.

"Really? Then let's meet up this Sunday at 1:00pm, I would be waiting for you near the central park!"

His smile made Okano's heart race. She felt the blood started rushing towards her cheeks again.

"Oh? Crap, it's already this late? I promised Isogai that I would go over to his house...Well then..."

Grabbing his cellphone back to his pocket, before leaving the room he waved his hand at Okano.

"See you at Sunday, Hinako-chan!"

"Y-yeah..."

She waved at him back, her cheeks still felt hot and she was frozen on the spot.

"Congratulation~! Okano-san!"

"This is all happening thanks to YOU, Nakamura-san..."

Being brought back to reality, Okano glared at the mischievous girl while removing her cream-colored wig.

"Why did you say such a lie? Thanks to you, now I am in big mess! And you too, Yaddachi!"

"B-but...Hinata-chan, aren't you actually happy that he invited you out?"

"Ngh..."

"Oh well don't worry~! We'll help out on Sunday, right Yada-san?"

"Yeah, I would help you apply your makeup and choosing your outfit, Hinata-chan!"

Okano could swear that Rio was wearing the most mischievous grin she ever seen.

* * *

Soon enough, Sunday came. Okano was waiting at the central park, she was ready. Her makeup had been done once again by Yada. Her wig's hairstyle had been set by Rio, a pink headband with a laced ribbon. Her outfit consist of a white lace dress with puffy sleeve and a big frilly ribbon at her chest. With a soft pink belt and matching high heel sandals. To be honest, Okano was quite embarrassed since it been a while since she had wore such girly outfit. When suddenly she heard a familiar voice. Maehara was wearing jeans with a white T-shirt along with a blue jacket where he rolled up the sleeves to his elbows. He was also wearing white sneaker with red lines along the side.

"Sorry! I didn't make you wait too long right? And man,I am already 30 minutes more earlier than the time the date is suppose to be...""

"Ah...No, I mean, I just came here not too long ago, hehe..."

Okano let out a nervous laugh, thinking it's a girlish act. After all, how is she suppose to act normal when she is now in a date with someone she knew? She noticed Maehara tender his hand in front of her, like an invitation trying to say:"Well,shall we go?". Hesitant at first, she decided to reach her hand out at his direction while taking a step closer to him. But due to the fact that she isn't use to wear high-heel shoes, she started to lose her balance, luckily, Maehara managed to catch her before she end up on the orange-haired boy asked her if she was okay. The girl was clinging to his clothes, she raised her head to realize how close their faces were before responding.

"I-I am fine!"

"That's good then...Shall we go,milady?"

He winked at her while tending his hand at her a second time. She thought:"He's now treating me like a princess, even though it was just a girl he met a few days ago...Geez, what an idiot...But,I don't hate him at all, hehe." Relieved from all the nervousness she was feeling, she smiled as she reached out her hand to hold his.

'Yeah!"

* * *

After watching a movie and doing shopping, they decided to rest and eat in a cafe. Maehara took out his cellphone to turn it back on, since he turned it off during the movie. Taking a last sip of her melon soda, Okano went to the bathroom. Seeing the cellphone make her remembered a conversation she once has with Maehara about this subject.

 _"Hey, Maehara,why do you keep looking at your cellphone? Last time you were also afraid of dropping it to the water...Is it that important to you?"_

 _"Eh? This cellphone contains all the e-mail addresses of any cute girls I met! Also it helps me to keep track of the time to make sure I am not late on a date~!"_

 _"Uh...I see..."_

 _"Ah! I have a date with another girl who is on high school so see ya!"_

 _"Wait a sec! Didn't you say you had a date with a girl two days ago? It was a middle-schooler..."_

 _"We broke up."_

 _"You..."_

 _A vein popped out of Okano's forehead. Not only this womanizer had been dating six different kinds of girl in middle school during these two weeks, but now, he was even aiming for an high-schooler? Out of frustration, Okano knocked him down with her school bag before going home angrily._

"He really was the worst..." sighed Okano, while washing her hands. "But now, he is different,right?" She giggled at herself before leaving the walked back to her seat when she saw Maehara with two others girls. She couldn't really heard what they said, but seeing them talking and laughing happily make her feel like a needle is poking at her heart. A big,black needle."Does this mean, even though we're on a date, he would still flirt with other girls? Maybe...I am just not _that_ precious." thoughts like this started to swirled around the short-haired girl's mind. Okano bited her bottom lips before turning her heels, however Maehara saw her, so he walked to her direction, leaving the others girls alone.

"W-wait wait sweetheart! I still need your sweetness for my coffee!"

Finally caught up to her pace, he reached his right hand out but Okano sharply brushed it away using her left hand. She muttered, her voice, loud enough and yet,icy cold:

"Maehara...These pick-up lines won't work on me anymore..."

"Hinako-chan...?"

Clicking her tongue, she ditched the hairband violently on the floor before removing softly her wig, revealing her short, brown hair. The magic has disappear, Cinderella is now back to her usual, dirty self. Maehara's eyes began to widened at the sight. Her pink orbs sharply glared at the orange orbs and mumbled:

"I was an idiot to have believe you..."

"Hinata...Ah! But wait!"

She stopped,clenched her fist into ball, gritting her teeth and send a flying kick straight to the face of the orange-haired boy.

"DON'T FOLLOW ME!"

Well he probably didn't heard it since the kick knocked him down for real this time. Okano walked for a few steps, then she began to run. She wanted to leave, hurry and leave this place.

* * *

When she was sure she was far away, she let out a deep her 'catch back my breath' time, tears began to flow from the corner of eyes,rolling down to her cheeks.

She _knew_ it already.

She knew she wasn't the one whom Maehara fell for, she knew she would never be his 'princess'. Okano just didn't want to believe it, because she still wanted to cling onto these feelings. These feelings of love she has towards him. But now she decided to give up, giving up on this unrequited love. No, not because she don't have any feelings for him anymore but simply because...

 _Okano is a strong girl, however..._

 _If she continues to love him,_

 _she'll break completely one day,_

 _and that 'day' is probably today._

"Uwaah...!"

Okano cried, unable to stop the tears that were ruining her makeup. She cried out her feelings, whom where slowly, swept away by the bitterness of her tears. After all, no matter what she do, she was still unable to reach him.

* * *

Oh no, our little Cinderella quits in the middle of the bal, will her dear prince charming be able to find her? But this time, Cinderella didn't left behind a glass slipper...

* * *

 **WOOHOOO ALELUJA! I finally finish writing this chapter XD I had fun while writing this one, especially near the end lol (Yeah, surprisingly I actually enjoy writing the break-up moment XD). Also, I based the thing about the cellphone with a canon event in the manga. At first, I want to make this chapter sweet and fluffly like a marshmallow (That's right, really sweet, sweet enough to give you diabetes MUAHAHAHA:D),instead, I took the bittersweet route(Well, it is not that 'bitter')But do not worry, THIS IS NOT THE END YET! If I decide to base this story on "Cinderella" then it SHOULD have a happy ending, so please stay tuned for the next chapter :3**

 **Also, don't forget to leave a review~!**


End file.
